Conventionally, a technique in which a surface light-emitting body is used as a light source has been proposed so as to make a vehicular lamp to be thinner and smaller. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-133915 discloses a rear combination lamp in which a surface light-emitting body composed of an organic electro luminescence (EL) is provided within a lamp chamber between a housing and a transparent cover, and light from the surface light-emitting body penetrates through the transparent cover and is emitted into the rear side of a vehicle.